


Big Boots and Little Fish

by Katiedonna



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-23
Updated: 2013-09-23
Packaged: 2017-12-27 09:28:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/977163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiedonna/pseuds/Katiedonna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oropher helps his young son realize that telling the truth is a lot better than making up stories, even when the story is a very entertaining one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Boots and Little Fish

Thranduil,” the voice said. It was not loud, nor was it harsh. It was gentle and kind but had a questioning tone to it.

That in itself was bad, well..; Thranduil thought that could be bad. Slowly he turned on the stairs that led up to the royal family’s private chambers.

“Hello ada,” he said with a half grin.

“Might I ask something of you ion-nin?” Oropher said as he slowly walked to the bottom of the steps and took in his young son’s appearance.

Thranduil took a deep breath, looked hesitantly back up the stairs before returning his gaze to his father. “I guess you can.”

Oropher chuckled lightly at his son. It was obvious he had been somewhere where he was not suppose to have been and the King figured the answers he may get to his questions would be rather obscure and opaque so he had to choose them carefully. Walking up the steps he held out his hand.  “Why don’t we get you cleaned up as we talk ion-nin?”

“I was on my way there ada.” The young prince said as he grasped his father’s larger hand.

“Why are you soaking wet and filthy?” Oropher asked as they reached the top of the steps and began to walk down the polished stone hall. He did take note of the servants who had already taken in the prince’s appearance and shook his head slightly. He would see to getting his son cleaned up.

 Thranduil scratched his nose and made a face as his soft leather boots made a squishy sound when he walked. Suddenly he stopped and he let go of Oropher’s hand. Sitting on the floor he then pulled one of his boots off. Oropher took a deep breath as pond water poured out of it and onto the floor followed by a tiny little fish.

“Oh Ada...., look!” Thranduil exclaimed, scooping the fish up in his hands and scrambling to his feet. “We cannot let him die.” He hurried down the hall leaving his boot and a bewildered King staring after him.

Picking up the boot, Oropher stepped over the puddle of water, apologized to the house servant then followed his son down the hall and into his room. He took note that the boot he carried was not his son’s regular one but the newer pair Thranduil received and as of yet were too big for his feet. Thranduil had his arms folded on his dresser with his head resting in them watching the tiny fish swim around in his glass of water. “Can we take him back to his home ada?”

 Noticing the other boot discarded by the doorway in a puddle of water, Oropher set the first one down beside it and walked over to his son. “We will, but first let’s get you cleaned up. While we are doing that you can answer some questions for me.”

Picking up the glass, Thranduil started for his bathing chamber. “I have to make sure he does not die ada or it will be my fault”

Oropher had to smile. His son had been blessed with the kindest heart he had ever seen.

Thranduil undressed then sat wrapped in a towel on his stool while his father drew him a warm bath. He giggled with delight as he was lifted up into it.

Oropher then began the task of cleaning off the very sticky mud in his son’s hair, behind his ears and on his skin. “Now then ion-nin, Oropher asked once more as he continued with his task. “Why are you soaking wet and filthy?”

Thranduil frowned. “I am wet because I am having a bath.”

Oropher sighed and tried a different tactic. “Why am I giving you a bath?”

“I get a bath every night on the account I attract dirt. Naneth says as much.” Thranduil answered matter-of-factly.

Oropher could not dispute that but had a feeling this discussion was going to be a long one. Looking over at the glass of water, he watched the little fish swim easily around in it in circles. “Ion-nin, where did the little fish come from?”

Thranduil now sucked in his bottom lip and chewed on it, “From my boot ada.”

“How about you tell me the story of how this little fish came to be in your boot.” Oropher encouraged as he held out a big towel for his son.

Thranduil climbed out of the tub and gathered the towel around his shoulders. “You want to hear a story ada? You are not an elfling.”

 Oropher stopped himself from sighing. No doubt his little elfling had to get his clever way of avoiding telling him what he had been up to from his mother. Oropher had never been good at telling tales, avoiding questions or stretching the truth. His wife on the other hand had a way of doing such things and it looked like their son would carry on that trait. “Yes ion-nin, a story.”

It did not take long for Thranduil to dry himself off and dress. Now he sat on his favorite chair facing his Adar next to his open window.

Oropher had seated himself in front of Thranduil and waited.  He knew no good would come of repeating himself. His son needed to think so Oropher would wait.

Thranduil stared at the little fish. “Once, long ago,” he decided would be the best way to start. “There lived a little fishy. He had his home in the pond but didn’t like it.” Thranduil swung his legs and chewed on his lip. “The pond was very boring you see and the little fishy had been to every part of the pond lots of times. He wanted to know what was out beyond the pond; soooo,” He paused then decided he should continue when his Adar remained silent. “Soooo,” he repeated “The little fishy decided that he would jump up and out of the water and into the next pair of boots he saw. They happened to be my boots ada.”

“Hmmmm,” Oropher responded softly as he furrowed his brow.  “That is quite a feat for a little fish to accomplish. Tell me tithen-pen, where were you walking?”

“I was walking on the path,” Thranduil replied, which was true in a sense since the path led to the pond.

Oropher raised an eyebrow. The path down by the pond was a fair distance away from the edge of the water. “Are you sure you were on the path? I do not think even the big carp that live in the pond could make a jump like that.”

“Oh I remember now ada, I was on the little dirt path. I think it was the one closer to the pond.” Thranduil replied softly. “Oh, yes I remember now, I was lots closer than I first remembered.”

Oropher folded his arms and leaned back in the chair. “Were you now,” Oropher commented as he leaned forward. “Tell me ion-nin, were you with someone?”

 Thranduil turned his head to look out the window.  “Muggins was with me,” Thranduil replied after a moment.

It did not surprise Oropher to see his old wolfhound push open the door to Thranduil’s room as soon as his son said his name. Too old now to hunt with the rest of the pack, Muggins spent his days with the prince. He followed him everywhere and was overly protective of him. Oropher reached down and scratched the hounds head then frowned as he noticed the hound himself was wet and smelled of the pond.

“How did Muggins get wet ion-nin?” Oropher asked.

Thranduil folded his hands in his lap and stared at them. “I do not remember ada.”

“Hmmmm, did he leave your side while you were outside?” Oropher inquired as he absently scratched Muggins behind the ear.

Thranduil brightened as he looked at the hound. “Oh yeah I remember, he was with me.”

Oropher sighed, reached forward and took his small son’s hands in his own. “Look at me tithen-pen.”

Thranduil swallowed as he gazed up into his Adar’s green eyes. There he found no anger or annoyance; only concern and as always love.

Oropher leaned closer to his son. “I want to tell you a secret. It is not a bad secret and it is one you can share with your friends. My own Adar told it to me and his Adar told him.” He paused. “Are you listening?” He whispered softly.

Eyes wide with wonder Thranduil gripped his father’s hands tighter and nodded.

Oropher brushed the stray silver blond hair away from his son’s face and tucked it behind his finely pointed ear. **_“If you tell the truth, you don't have to remember anything.”_**

Oropher waited a moment for the words to sink in then sat back watching his son’s reaction.

Thranduil chewed on his bottom lip then let out a deep sigh. Getting off of his chair he scrambled up into his father’s lap. “You promise you will not get mad?”

Oropher wrapped his arms around his son. “I want you to tell me, from the beginning how this little fish ended up in your boot.”

Thranduil took a deep breath. “He really did not jump into my boot ada,” He whispered.

“I’m listening.” Oropher said.

“Once long ago,” Thranduil began, “There lived a little elfling prince who decided he was very bored and wanted to take a walk down by the pond. He looked all over his room for his boots but remembered his naneth had taken them to be cleaned because they were really dirty from yesterday.”

“Oh,” Oropher said with a raised eyebrow.

“Uh huh,” Thranduil replied. “I think the boots attract mud. Naneth says they must.”

Oropher chuckled. He had endured his wife’s complaints about just how much dirt and mud an elfling can attract.

“Anyways,” Thranduil continued, “The elfling prince decided he should wear his new boots even though they were really too big for him. Because he knew it was unsafe to go alone the little elfling took his brave, loyal and mighty hound with him.”

Muggins, who had been resting at the King’s feet raised his head and wagged his tail.

“I am very happy that the elfling prince had his mighty hound with him.” Oropher replied.

Thranduil grinned. “I am too ada.”

“So this elfling prince went for a walk with his hound down by the pond in his new boots.” Oropher said. “Is there more you want to tell me?”

Thranduil furrowed his brow. “The elfling found out the boots were still too big for him for when he was down by the pond, he tripped and landed, SPLASH! Into the pond he went ada.”

“Oh my,” Oropher said as he felt Thranduil shudder. He knew his son had only learned how to swim.

Thranduil’s eyes grew big. “The elfling’s brave, loyal and mighty hound jumped right into the pond ada without a second thought and he pulled me out ada… If it had not been for Muggins, I would be dead ada…,” Thranduil stopped. Sudden tears streamed down his face and he trembled.

Oropher held him tighter and rocked him gently until the trembling stopped. “Now tithen-pen can you tell me about the little fish?” Oropher hoped the question would put his son back on track.

“I guess he got caught in my boot ada and I did not know until I felt him tickling me.” Thranduil got down from his father’s lap and walked over to the glass and picked it up. “Ada can we take him home now?”

Oropher stood. “I think that would be a good idea but I need you to answer one more question for me ion-nin.”

“I will try.” Thranduil answered as he held the glass close to him.

“What do you think the little elfling prince in your story learned?” Oropher asked as he took his son’s hand and they started walking towards the door.

Thranduil walked carefully down the hall so as not to spill the water in the glass. “I think he learned……, ummmmm, to always wear boots that fit. Always have someone with him when he is by the pond and;” he stopped and looked up at his Adar. _“It is always better to tell the truth because it is really hard to remember things.”_

Oropher grinned. “Do you think he learned a good lesson?”

The young prince nodded vigorously. “Oh yes Ada, very much so.”

Oropher laughed. “That’s good. Now let’s get this little fish back to his home.”

The end.


End file.
